<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a part of me indefinitely by tuatarasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967613">a part of me indefinitely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuatarasa/pseuds/tuatarasa'>tuatarasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, M/M, Series Spoilers, david rose is so soft for patrick brewer, lots of fluff again, marcy brewer cameo bc i love her, slight tw bc patrick finds david after a panic attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuatarasa/pseuds/tuatarasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've never liked a smile as much as I like yours...When David comes in the next day to get his paperwork he takes a good look at Patrick’s face as he talks and realizes that his smile is genuine. There is no malice or ill intentions behind it, it is just sweet and joyful. In that moment David decides to make Patrick smile as much as he can."</p><p>David's vows reflected in special moments with Patrick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a part of me indefinitely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am cranking out so many fics but these boys are too cute and I can't help myself. So I hope you peeps enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>I’ve never liked a smile as much as I like yours.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time David sees Patrick’s smile it feels like a sun is shining right in his face. Patrick is trying to hide the grin on his face with his hand as David explains his ideas for what his business should be. A part of David hates that the smile looks so good on this man’s face because he knows from past experiences that he is just laughing at David.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But something feels different, Patrick’s demeanor isn’t cold or condescending. It is teasing and playful sure but it is also...kind and understanding. David is thinking about that same smile when he leaves a dozen voice mails for Patrick. He will swear until the day he dies that all of his mistakes in the voicemails were because he was high out of his mind but in actuality he knows it was because he was picturing Patrick’s charming face again and his shy smile behind his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When David comes in the next day to get his paperwork he takes a good look at Patrick’s face as he talks and realizes that his smile is genuine. There is no malice or ill intentions behind it, it is just sweet and joyful. In that moment David decides to make Patrick smile as much as he can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’ve never felt as safe as I do with you.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Patrick approached the store on his day off he was shocked to see the sign flipped to closed and the lights off in the building. He quickly hurried up the steps, opened the door and stepped inside. Whatever had happened must have been pretty dramatic because David had texted him only the phrase ‘I need you’ before telling Patrick to come to the store. Patrick had assumed it was just another dose of Rose family drama but this seemed to be so much bigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick looked around the store for any sign of David but when he couldn’t find him he ducked into the back room. It was there he found his boyfriend curled up in a ball against the wall, shuttering with sobs and panicked breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick rushed to his side but waited before reaching an arm out, “David, I’m here. It’s Patrick, can I touch you babe?” David nodded slowly and Patrick reached his arms around him. He pulled David’s head into the crook of his neck and felt David wrap his arms around him. The two of them stayed wrapped in one another until David’s breathing evened out and Patrick was able to wipe away his tears with a sad smile and a kiss on the forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter what had triggered the panic attack really, what mattered was Patrick was there and David felt safe again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’ve never known love like I have when we’re together.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a side?” David was pulled out of his trance by Patrick’s voice from across Stevie’s apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David’s brow creased as he looked at Patrick who came to sit on the edge of Stevie’s bed with him. “Hmh, what was that? Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick just laughed and looked at him with his head tilted slightly, “I asked if you had a side? That you normally sleep on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comment hit David like a brick wall. A side. Of course normal people had sides of the bed they preferred when they slept with other people. The thought had never actually occured to David because he had never intentionally spent the night with a partner for any reason other than just sex, none of them had ever wanted to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David scrunched his face and looked towards the ceiling, “I...ah, okay wow. I have never actually literally slept with someone as in like the activity we were doing was sleeping? So I’m not sure?” He chanced a look back at Patrick to see if this was the thing that finally made Patrick judge him for all of his past mistakes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead Patrick just gave him the same small smile and sad eyes that he did everytime that he found out some new heartbreaking detail about Davd’s past. “That’s okay. I don’t really have one so we can just try and switch if you don’t like it okay?” With that the two of them crawled into bed and without any prompting as soon as they did Patrick wrapped his arms around David and pressed his back into his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David could feel his heart racing but not in a bad way. More in a ‘I can’t believe this is happening’ way. Patrick was going through all this extra work to make sure David was comfortable not for his own benefit but because he actually cared. No one had ever done anything like this for him. No one had ever done half the things Patrick did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David loved it and for the first time, while Patrick held him and they drifted to sleep in Stevie’s apartment, he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I might love him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A few months later at the open mic night that ‘might’ got erased from David's vocabulary. He loved Patrick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It’s not been an easy road for me, but knowing that you will always be there for me at the end of it makes everything okay.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick and David had taken a day off to go visit Patrick’s parents after their engagement. Patrick had wanted David to be able to have at least one announcement to himself so he hadn’t told them yet. The four of them were enjoying dinner together when Marcy got curious about something else entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So David, how did your family end up in Schitt’s Creek?” Patrick jumped into defensive mode as soon as she said it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom! I don’t really think we need to talk about that. It’s not a fun story.” His tone was harsher than David had ever heard and if his eyes got wide that was why, not because of Marcy’s question. David was pulled out of his shock by Patrick’s hand on his shoulder and his wide eyes looking at him to see if he was okay with where this was possibly going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David just shook his head and smiled at Marcy, “It’s okay, he’s just overprotective.” David gave Patrick a light shoulder tap to show how he was joking. He took a deep breath and started in on the story, telling the story of how his family lost everything, how he apparently owns the town. He talks about trying to run away only to realize how much he missed his family. He talks about his god awful job at the Dress Barn but then smiles at Wendy’s generosity. Then he looked at Patrick again, “I had this weird idea for a business but had no idea how to articulate it and then I met your son and suddenly everything made sense. I had to go through a lot of dark times but it was worth it if that’s what got me to him in the end. Which reminds me, Patrick took us on a hike a few days ago-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Patrick Brewer, you are my happy ending.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick grabbed him by the waist, “David, I promise I am going to make you so happy here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David just grinned, “You fucking better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt every ounce of nervousness drain from him as he pulled Patrick in for a kiss in front of their house. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their house.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Part of David still can’t believe this is happening, that he is allowed to have everything. The store, Stevie, Patrick, a house, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a home.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If you had told David four years ago that this was all going to happen he would have called you insane and probably pointed out all the flaws in this brilliant little fantasy but David has changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick will never be able to understand how much he has changed David but that's okay because as David takes in the broad smile on Patrick’s face all he can think about is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I get to make him smile like that for the rest of our lives and I couldn’t be happier about it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on twitter and tumblr @tuatarasa. Thanks for reading! &lt;3 Love you all and hope you are staying safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>